


A Tahorra Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Humor, not actually fanfiction, when will making fun of Twilight not be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're looking for an explanation you probably won't find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahorra Fanfic

“Say it,” Korra said. “Out loud.”

“Uhvatar,” Tahno whispered.

Korra threw her head back in ecstacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Tumblr two months back. I literally don't know what I'm doing anymore.


End file.
